Spyfall: What Could Have Happened
by rhinosareawesome19
Summary: What if the key blew up, but while Kim had it instead of after she threw it out the window? What if the criminals who tried to kill the prince kidnapped Jack and Kim to get revenge? What if Jack and Kim had to save the guys when they are captured too? KICK I added another chapter as requested!
1. Chapter 1

Spyfall: What Could Have Happened

A/N- This is my first one shot ever. Some of you may know me from my story Kickin It with a Pair of Kings. If you guys like this one shot I may write more. I don't think anyone has written anything like this, but if someone has I didn't steal your idea.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It or Pair of Kings.

Jack's POV

I took the fake key and threw it to Kim and she caught it. "Throw the key out the window Kim!" I yelled at her, but I was too late. The key detonated. There was a flash of light and a burning smell. I ran over to Kim and kneeled down beside her. "Kim. I'm so sorry." She looked like she was trying to speak. Then she fainted. The sadness I felt left. I was now filled with rage.

The paramedics who were on standby to take care of the prince in an emergency were lifting Kim onto a stretcher. The prince's bodyguard pulled him out of the room. I stood and walked over to the assassin. It was his fault. I pulled him off the ground and mercilessly beat his face. I heard something crack. I think I broke his jaw. I don't care. "Jack!" I heard Rudy behind me. "Jack, stop!" "He hurt Kim!" I yelled as I continued to beat him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Rudy. "Jack, stop," he said more calm this time. "Kim needs you." I took one last look at the assassin. Then I threw him to the ground. I jumped onto the elevator with Kim just as the doors closed. There was an ambulance waiting outside. There wasn't room for me in the ambulance and they left me there.

I ran to the hospital. I didn't care that it was miles away on the other side of town. I would've ran across the country for Kim. I got to the hospital and ran through the doors to the front desk. "I'm looking for Kim Crawford," I quickly said. The seconds the nurse spent searching on her computer felt like hours. "She's in surgery right now. You can go to the 5th floor waiting room."

I went to the waiting room and sat there. Eventually, the guys showed up. They tried to get me to eat, but I wouldn't. Not until I hear about Kim. I waited for five hours. I didn't say a single word. I had never felt that bad in my entire life. It felt like my world was falling apart. "Anyone in her waiting for Kimberly Crawford?" a doctor asked as he walked in. "That's us," Rudy said. "Kimberly is in a coma. She is stable for now. I'm sorry to tell you this, but she still might not make it." For the first time in my life, I, Jack Brewer, completely broke down. I cried for what seemed like hours.

"Jack, the doctor said we could go see Kim," Milton told me. I stood up and followed the guys into Kim's room. There she was, in the bed, asleep. I sat down on the chair next to her bed. I wasn't going to move until Kim woke up. The guys eventually left. Sometime around 2:00 in the morning I passed out from exhaustion.

"Jack," I heard someone weakly say. My eyes snapped open. "Kim!" I yelled. "I need water." I ran to the bathroom and filled a paper cup with water. I gave it to Kim and she quickly drank it. "Kim, I'm so sorry for what happened." "You can't blame yourself. You were just trying to be the hero. I always liked that about you," Kim said smiling. I held Kim's hand. It was time to tell her how I felt.

"Kim, this has been the worst day of my life. Not knowing whether you would be okay or not was killing me. Literally. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep until I passed out. I even cried. In public. In front of people. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you."

I paused to see how Kim would react. "I love you too Jack." I pulled Kim into a hug. Then we kissed. "I guess the means Kim is better," Rudy said from the door, where he was standing with the guys. Kim and I pulled apart and smiled at them. Then the doctor walked in. "You're awake? It's a miracle. You only had a 20% chance of survival."

After making sure Kim was okay the doctor left. Kim was going to be in the hospital for a week. I guess I'm taking a week off form school. "Yo Kim, you got a visitor," Jerry said. The prince walked in and everyone left but me. "Jack, thank you for saving me from the assassin." Then he turned to Kim. "Kim, you nearly died for me. Come back to my country with me and be my princess."

Kim looked at me and smiled. Then she turned to the prince and said, "No, I can't go." "Well thank you both anyway for saving my life." Then he left. I went over and laid down on the bed next to Kim. "I love you Jack." "I love you too Kimmy,"I said, which Kim elbowed me for. "Don't call me Kimmy." "Please can I call you Kimmy? Please." "Fine, just not in front of other people." I smiled and we both fell asleep.

A/N- Sorry if you didn't like the end. I had this whole shot planned out except the end. If you read Kickin It with a Pair of Kings, don't worry. Still expect updates every three days. I will write more one shots if you guys like this one and if I get a good idea for another one. Give requests if you want to. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Spyfall: What Could Have Happened Part Two

A/N- I got a review from sparkiesocks1234 requesting that I continue this as a story. I don't think I can turn this into a full story, so have decided to turn it into a three shot. It may end up having four or five chapters. Also, I don't know how to spell the place Phil is from, so I'm going to spell it Hakmakistan.

Shoutouts-

sparkiesocks1234- Thanks for your suggestions. I'm working on a version of this for the Karate Games.

bellafan22- It's good to know at least one person reads both of my stories.

KarateGirl77- Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

"Kim, I have good news for you. Your injuries are healing very quick. You will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow," the doctor told us. "Thanks doctor," Kim said. "That's great news." The doctor left and now Kim and I were alone. "So Kim, do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" "Yeah Jack. Where are we gonna go?" "Well since our last date at the movies got interrupted, I figured we could go there." "Sounds great."

Kim's parents came and visited her. The guys came later and brought us dinner like they did every day. Pretty soon it was time to go to sleep. Great. I really love Kim, but sleeping in a chair for a week really hurts your back. "Goodnight Jack." "Goodnight Kim." Kim quickly fell asleep. After watching TV for a little while, I fell asleep to.

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I assumed it was one of the nurses checking in Kim. It wasn't. I jumped up and got into a karate stance. "Who are you?" I asked. The man pulled out a gun and shot me. Luckily it was just a tranquilizer dart. Another man came in and started moving Kim's bed out of the room. Then I blacked out.

I woke up hours later. I was in the back of some sort of van. My hands were cuffed and my legs were tied. Kim was next to me asleep. I tried to wake her up. She didn't. "What did you do to her?" I yelled. "She's just tranquilized. Like you were," the man said from the front seat in an accent similar to Phil's. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" "You two are the reason the assassination attempt against the prince failed. Our boss is angry at you."

"Where are we going?" "To Hakmakistan." Kim woke up a few minutes later. "What happened Jack?" "The people who tried to kill the prince kidnapped us and now were being taken to Hakmakistan." Kim scooted mext to me and leaned one. We rode in silence for a few minutes. Then the van pulled off the road and stopped. The men in the front of the car got out and opened the back of the van. One of them untied our legs. The other one held a gun on us.

We got out of the van and saw we were at an airport. There was a small cargo plane sitting on the airport. We started walking towards the plane. I slammed into the man with the gun as hard as I could. The man guarding Kim turned around. "Run Kim!" I yelled. Kim started running away and I felt a gun against my back. "Stop or your boyfriend gets shot." Kim froze. "Save yourself Kim." She walked back towards us.

I heard a gunshot and felt a searing pain in my arm. "Do that again and the bullet will be in his heart." They threw us into the back of the plane. Kim started crying. The engines started and the plane lifted off. I looked at my wound. "I'm do sorry Jack," Kim told me. "Don't worry Kim, it was just a graze. And besides, I got this." I opened my hand, which held the key to our hand cuffs.

"How did you get this?" "I took it from the guard when I tackled him." Kim unlocked my hands and then I unlocked hers. We tried to deal with my wound the best we could. "We have to get out of here," I told Kim. "How?" That's exactly what I was wondering.

A/N- I hope you guys like this. I need to be working on Kickin It with a Pair of Kings. For those of you who read it, I will still update on time.


	3. Chapter 3

Spyfall: What Could Have Happened Part Three

A/N- Wow. Six reviews for one chapter! That's the most I've ever gotten for one chapter!

Shoutouts-

Whitelily1derful- Thank you for pledging to review on every chapter and saying I deserved 48 reviews.

KickLoverXOXO- Here's the shoutout you wanted. And thanks for saying you couldn't have planned a better chapter.

Kim's POV

I was crying. Why? Jack just passed out. One of the men came from the front of the plane to see what was happening. "What's wrong," he asked annoyed. "Jack just passed out from blood loss. He's going to die if he doesn't get medical attention!" The man bent over and looked at Jack's wound.

That was when he struck. Jack's fist crashed into the man's face. Knocking him out immediately. I took the tranquilizer gun from it's holster on the man's belt and shot the pilot. He fell forward unconscious. The plan had gone perfectly. We pretend Jack is unconscious, the guards think we're handcuffed, we take them by surprise and we're free. The plan was simple enough. But then I realized something.

"Jack?" "Yeah." "I just realized we just knocked out both of the pilots." We were both terrified. Sure we'd been in life threatening situations before, but this is a whole new level of danger. How could we be so stupid? "Find a parachute," Jack told me. I began to search through the plane and Jack ran to the cockpit.

He came back with a map and said," We're somewhere over a desert in Hakmakistan." I found the parachutes and handed one to Jack. We both put ours on and Jack hit the switch that opened the cargo door. The plane was already getting closer to the ground. It was going to crash any minute. "Are you ready?" Jack asked. I nodded.

We jumped out if the plane and opened our parachutes. Jack hit the ground first and I landed a few hundred feet from him. I took off my parachute and ran over to Jack. "Jack! Are you okay?" He was still laying on the ground. "Yeah. This bullet wound is just bothering me." "Do you know where we're at?" "The map on the plane showed a small village about twenty miles east of here." I helped Jack get up and we started walking in the opposite direction of the setting sun.

We walked for several hours until we reached a road. The sun had set when we saw a car coming down the road. It pulled over a stopped next to us. Just as Jack and I were about to start celebrating a man stepped out of the car and pointed a gun at us. He got out his phone and dialed a number. "I found them."

A/N- Change of plans. This will not be a three shot. I have decided to extend it. Expect an update by Saturday. Sorry this is so short. I have to start typing Kickin It with a Pair of Kings if I want to post on time.


	4. Chapter 4

Spyfall: What Could Have Happened Part Four

A/N- So some of you guys left suggestions in your reviews for the story. I am going to try to use them in the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

We stood there frozen. The man had his gun pointed right at us. There was nothing we could do. The man continued his conversation on the phone. "How soon will backup get here? Alright." He put his phone away. "If you two move an inch before my backup gets here you will both die immediately. We stood in silence for about 15 minutes, a gun aimed right at our heads the whole time.

Eventually a van pulled up behind us. We were cuffed, blindfolded, and gagged. Then we were loaded into the back of the van and traveled over an hour. When the van finally stopped, we were thrown out and our blindfolds were taken off. It appeared that we were in some sort of warehouse. A bunch of men were standing around us with rifles. "Get up and follow me," one of them told us.

We got up and began to walk down a hallway, with the men with guns walking in front of us and behind us. Then I tripped and hit the ground. Kim came over and tried to help me up, but one of the guards hit her in the head with his gun. No one hurts Kim. I don't care that my hands are cuffed and he has a gun. He's gonna pay. I quickly flipped up and and did a side kick. It swept the man's legs out from under him and he hit the ground. I followed up with another kick to his head. I heard something crack and the man didn't move.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground. Being beaten with guns and fists. "Take them to the boss!" someone yelled. I was picked up off the ground and dragged down the hallway. We went through a door and I was thrown onto the ground again. Kim was thrown down beside me. We heard the door slam behind us. "Hello Jack and Kim," a familiar voice said. I said one word. "Dolph."

"Yes. It is good to see you again. Now I can take my revenge." "Revenge for keeping you from killing the prince?" I asked. "No. Revenge for ruining my career and my life. After what you two did I had to escape from prison and run away to this pitiful country where no one would recognize me. Besides, I wasn't the one who tried to kill the prince. That was a different criminal organization. But as soon as I heard that you two had crash landed somewhere in the desert, I sent every man working for me out to look for you two."

"What's going to happen to us?" Kim asked fearfully. "My spys have told me that the prince asked you to be his princess. Surely he would pay a large amount of ransom money to see you returned safely." Then Dolph turned to me. "But you Jack, the other criminals I spoke of earlier would definitely pay your ransom just so that they could make you pay for what you did. However, I won't turn you over to them yet. Not until after I torture you."

Kim and I looked at each other with fear in our eyes. "Guards! Take them to their cell!" The guards then began to drag is away. "One more thing Jack," Dolph said, "that man you attacked in the hallway is dead. Congratulations, you are a murderer."

A/N- That's part four. I would like to thank DoggirlDOGS and Psychodork for giving me some of the ideas that were used in this chapter. Expect an update by Wednesday. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Spyfall: What Could Have Happened Part Five

A/N- Sorry! I know I said I would update on Wednesday, but I have been really busy this week. By the way, when Rudy's POV starts it takes place the day Jack and Kim are kidnapped.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Rudy's POV

Today was a Saturday and we were having practice earlier than usual so we could go visit Kim at the hospital. We finished practice and got some falafel to go for Jack and Kim. We all got into my van and drove to the hospital. We arrived and went to Kim's room, but there were a bunch of policemen there instead.

"What happened here?" I asked. One of the policemen walked over to us. "Do you know Kimberly Crawford?" he asked. "Yeah." "Well it appears that she was kidnapped sometime during the night." We left the hospital shocked. "I can't believe that Kim was kidnapped," said Jerry. "Oh no!" Milton yelled. "What?" "If Kim is missing, does anyone know where Jack is?"

After a week of searching no one had found Jack or Kim. We were at the dojo sitting around. Without Jack and Kim there wasn't really a need to actually do karate. That was when Phil came running in. "Guys! I just got a call from the prince of my country. He says that Jack and Kim are being held for ransom by a dangerous criminal." "What's he doing to save them?" Milton asked. "He said that he is negotiating with the criminals on the ransom."

"This is no time for negotiation! We have to help them!" Jerry shouted. We were all suprised, mainly because he used a big word like negotiation. "Jerry's right. If no one else will help Jack and Kim, then we will," I said. "Rudy, we can't just run to Hakmakistan, get Jack and Kim, then run right back. This will be dangerous," Milton stated.

I knew what we had to do. "Where would we be without Jack and Kim. They have always been there for us, getting us out of any tough situation our stupidity for us in. It's time we saved them. Are you guys in?"

"Sure. Why not?" Jerry said. We turned to Milton. "The chances that we will successfully accomplish our task without serious injury are-" "Forget the stupid math Milton. Math has never done anyone any good," Jerry cut him off. "Fine then. I'm in." "I will go get you some plane tickets to my country," Phil told us as he left.

What had we just gotten into?

Jack's POV

It has been a week since were brought here. Every day I'm nearly beaten to death and left to die in my cell. I haven't seen Kim since the conversation with Dolph. I just hope she's out of here. A guard came to take me to my daily beating. He led me to the room where the floor was covered with my blood and the walls were lined with various knives and clubs. But today was different. Dolph was there. "Jack!" he said as I was chained to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor. "I guess you want to know why I'm here." I said nothing. "You are much stronger than the normal prisoners we torture here. So I decided you deserve a special punishment. Instead of physical pain, how about emotional pain?"

Just then the door opened and Kim was drug in. She was gagged so she couldn't say anything. "No! Don't touch her. Let her go! Hurt me instead!" "No Jack. I have found that the only way to hurt you is to hurt Kim." The soilder who usually tortured me picked a knife off the wall. I had to thonk of something quick. "If you hurt her, the prince will attack you," I tried to tell him. "Actually," Dolph began, "the prince wants to negotiate on the ransom. Maybe if Kim was harmed he pay more for her to be released sooner?"

"No!" was all I could scream as the worst moment of my life began.

A/N- Once again, sorry for taking so long to update. I would like to thank DoggirlDOGS for giving me the idea for this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Spyfall: What Could Have Happened Part Six

A/N- Sorry that I am updating so late. I had writer's block and the first time I typed this chapter it got deleted. So you all need to thank Gone With the Leaves for this update. Most of the ideas in this chapter belong to her. Broken Cords and The Survivors are both good stories. Some of the ideas in this chapter also belong to 88Madison88.

Rudy's POV

"Bad news," Phil said as he walked into the dojo. "There are no planes going to Hakmakistan until next week." "So, are we going to wait?" Milton asked. "No! We're not going to wait!" Jerry yelled. "Jack and Kim have always been there for us! They could be dying for all we know! Now they need us the more than ever before! We can't abandon them!

We were all shocked by Jerry's outburst. What he lacks in intelligence he makes up for in loyalty. "We'll just have to find another way to get there," I stated. "Rudy, doesn't your uncle own an airline?" Milton asked. I pulled out my phone and called my uncle. "Hey, it's Rudy. I need to get to Hakmakistan ASAP. It's a life or death situation. Literally."

the next day

The plane touched down on the runway and we quickly got off. Phil led us into town and we began our search for Jack and Kim.

nobody's POV

What the guys didn't see was that someone took a picture of them with a phone and sent it to their boss.

Jack's POV

The man took the knife and slowly began to drag it down Kim's face. It left a deep cut from her forehead down to her jaw. Kim was crying. I was screaming. I had never felt so helpless before. Knowing that I couldn't save Kim is what broke me. "Stop!" Dolph yelled. The man stepped away from Kim. Dolph walked over to me and held out his phone.

What I saw shocked me. It was a picture of Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Phil. "Your friends are here in Hakmakistan, Jack." What are they doing here? Are they trying to save us? How could they be so stupid? Well, I actually knew the answer to that last question. "You have to chose Jack," Dolph told me. "I will let Kim go, but I will torture your friends instead, or you can let your friends go and watch your girlfriend go through what you have."

He picked up a tazer and shocked me with it. After that he unchained me from the chair. "Let her go," Dolph told his soilder. The solider punched Kim in the face and the took the cloth out of her mouth that was gagging her. "You have until tomorrow to make your decision. You can have what's left if Kim, for now."

Dolph and the other man left. I crawled over to Kim and pulled her as close to me as I could. I tried to stop her cut from bleeding. "Jack." "Yeah Kim." "You know what you have to chose. We can't bring the guys into this." She was right. "Kim, one day I'm going to get you out of here." After that she passed out from blood loss. "I love you Kimmy. I always have and always will," I said as I kissed her on the head.

A/N- Sorry about not updating for so long. The next update will not take as long. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Spyfall: What Could Have Part Seven

A/N- So sorry it has been smiling since I updated. I had major problems with my account. I couldn't get onto it to type anything. So anyway, here's part seven.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Kim's POV

I woke up with Jack's arms around me. We were still in the torture room. He was already awake. "Good morning Kimmy," he said smiling. Then I felt something on my face. "They told me to bandage up your face last night. I don't know why, but they did."

Just then Dolph walked in. "Good your awake." I glared at him. "Negotiations on your ransom are coming to a close. That's why I gave you the bandages. If you look to tortured the prince might get angry and do something stupid like trying to fight." "I'm not leaving unti Jack does," I said. "No Kim! Get out of here while you have the chance!" "Shut up!" Dolph yelled. "Since Kim is leaving we don't really have an effective to torture you, so were going to let you go to."

"That's it?" I asked. You're just going to let us go?" Jack asked. "Yes. Tlae them back to the cell." Two soilders handcuffed us and lead us out of the room at gunpoint.

nobody's POV

No one knew what Dolph was planning. Jack was in the most pain watching Kim getting hurt. He suspected that Kim would be similar. The couple known as Kick was far from safety.

A/N- Sorry this is so short. I just really needed to update. Next chapter will be much longer. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Spyfall: What Could Have Happened Part Eight

A/N- Sorry I left you guys with such a short chapter and a cliffhanger. Well, the cliffhanger was on purpose.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Kim's POV

After our conversation with Dolph, Jack and were returned to our cells. I hated my cell. It was nothing more than a small, empty room with a door. I had been kept in complete isolation my first week here. I didn't see anyone. Although, after seeing what Jack had been through that week, having to sleep on a concrete floor didn't seem so bad.

The next day a guard came into my cell. I was blindfolded and handcuffed. and dragged to somewhere. I was thrown into the back of some vehicle next to someone else. I assumed it was Jack. The vehicle began to move.

Hours later we stopped. My blindfold was taken off and I discovered that it was Jack next to me. We were in the back of a van with three other guards. One of them opened the door and we climbed out.

We were in the middle of the desert. No sign of civilization anywhere. We stood next to the van, which was blue and starting to rust. Then I turned around. A few hundred feet away was a gleaming, white helicopter. The prince stood next to it, with some people who looked like bodyguards.

One of them began to walk forward. He was carrying a briefcase. One of Dolph's solders walked up behind us and pointed his rifle at our backs. "Walk. Don't try anything stupid, or you'll die," he theatened. We began to walk forward and the guard followed behind us.

We met the other man in the middle of the van and the helicopter. He handed the breifcase to Dolph's solider, who opened it. "One hundred thousand dollars, just as agreed," the bodyguard said. The solider quickly counted the money and closed the suitcase. He then handed something to the bodyguard. It looked like handcuff keys.

Dolph's soilder turned around and walked away while the bodyguard unlocked our handcuffs. All of the solders got back into the van and drove off. We walked over to the helicopter and got in. Then the engines started and we lifted off.

Rudy's POV

Jerry, Milton, and I walked out of the house belonging to Phil's relatives. We stood on the sidewalk of the dirt road the ran through Hakmakistan's capital. Yesterday, the prince called and said they were going to get Jack and Kim. He also said a limo would come pick us up the next morning. So now we were waiting.

Then a long, black limo pulled up. The window rolled down and the driver asked, "Are you the ones going to see Jack Brewer and Kimberly Crawford?" We nodded. "Good. We can leave right now."

We excitedly climbed into the back of the van. So soon as we shut the doors, they locked. Then the driver and a man sitting in the passenger's seat turned around, both holding pistols. Crap.

A/N- Another cliffy! Don't worry. I'll update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Spyfall: What Could Have Happened Part Nine

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

The helicopter landed on top of a large mansion where the prince lives. We all got out and went down some stairs and into the mansion. We were walking down a hallway when a man in a suit walked up to the prince. He kind of looked familiar. He whispered something to the prince and walked away.

The prince turned to us and said, "It appears that your friends have gone missing. I sent a limo to get them this morning and they were not there. Your friend Phil does not know where they are at either." For a second we were too shocked to say anything. "What are you going to do about it?" I asked. "There is nothing I can do, they probably just got lost at the market or some place." he replied. Then he walked off without another word.

"If you want to know the truth, follow me," the familiar man said. He began to walk down the hallway and Kim and I followed him. "Do I know you?" I asked. "You forgot who I was in just two weeks? I thought you would have remembered me. You knocked me out with my own tranquilizer dart in a phalafel restaurant."

"Agent 34?" "Yeah. That's me. Now we're going to the hospital." We went down a few more flights of stairs and came outside. Agent 34 lead us to a black car and we got in. After driving for about half an hour we arrived at the hospital.

A few hours later, I was sitting in a hospital bed with an IV, several dozen stitches, and my left arm in a cast. Kim was also in a bed to my right. The cut on her face had needed several stitches. Agent 34 walked in and closed the door behind him. "Tell me everything that has happened to you since the assassination attempt."

After our long explanation he said, "Now you need to know the rest of the truth. Jack, do you know the real reason Dolph let you go?" I shook my head. "The prince did not want you to come out of the desert. He thought if you were out of the way he could have Kim." "What did he think?" Kim yelled. "That he could just let my boyfriend die and-" "I know. He's an idiot," Agent 34 cut her off. "Dolph let Jack go just to annoy the prince. That, and he found another way to torture you two."

"What is it?" I asked. "We know where your friends are at. The prince knew too. I assume that he lied to you because he hates you now." "Why does he hate us?" Kim asked. "He hates you for ignoring him, even after he paid your ransom and he hates Jack for dating you. Anyway, back to my original point, Dolph kidnapped your friends."

"Are you sure?" I asked beginning to fill with rage. "He sent a video to the palace this morning." Agent 34 pulled a phone out of his pocket and held it up so Kim and I could both see it. Dolph's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Jack and Kim," he began. "Congratulations on you freedom. Now you can freely live knowing that your friends are here being tortured in your place."

The screen now showed an unconscious Milton, Jerry, and Rudy. Then the video ended. "When are we going to go get them?" I asked. "What do you mean we?" Agent 34 asked. "If you haven't noticed, you're in a hospital." "I don't care. I'm going to help save them." "So am I," Kim added. "If you two can keep up, then fine. I'm going tomorrow." Agent 34 got up to leave.

"Agent 34?" "Yes." "Why are you doing this for us. I mean, no offense but, I made you look like an idiot back at Phil's. A highly trained spy getting beat up by a teenager. It's just hard for me to believe you want to help me after that." He looked at me and said, "You're right. The other spies made fun of me a lot after that. Now, by going back and fighting the criminal who captured you, it makes me look better."

"But still, won't the prince be mad at you for telling us this?" Kim asked. "Yeah, but there's not much he can do about it. I don't work for the prince. I work for an international spying agency. The only thing he can do is kick me out if the country and request that another spy takes my place. Even still, the agency doesn't like to be told what to do. Anymore questions?"

Kim and I shook our heads. "Good. Now go to sleep," he told us as he walked out the door.

A/N- Sorry for not updating faster. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

Spyfall: What Could Have Happened Part Ten

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update. I had writer's block. After this chapter there will be two more left in the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

It was three in the morning. The sky was pitch black. I was with Kim and Agent 34 in the middle of the desert near Dolph's warehouse. "Here's the plan," Agent 34 announced. "I'm going to release a virus into their security system. This will allow me to sneak in undetected. I will plant a bomb in the garage where they keep most of their vehicles. When you here the explosion, head for the building."

"Your friends are most likely being held in the same area of the building you were, so I will lead the soldiers away from there. You two go in, get your friends, and get out ASAP. I'll meet you back at this spot when we are done and a helicopter will come get us."

"Any questions?" "Do we get any weapons?" I asked. "Yeah." He gave me and Kim both a handgun. "They are loaded with tranquilizer darts," he told as he got up and ran towards the building. A few minutes later, we heard the explosion. "Time to go," I stated. We started running towards the building. When we got inside, I began to look for any hallways that looked familiar.

We turned a corner and I recognized a dimly lit hallway that I used to be lead down to and from my daily beatings. We ran to end of the hallway where the torture room was. I threw open the door and saw Rudy, Jerry, and Milton inside the dark room. They were tied to chairs and had duct tape covering their mouths. I went over to Rudy and ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

"Jack! Behind you!" he yelled. Dolph stepped out of the shadows behind me. "Hello Jack," he said with a voice full of hate. He aimed a pistol at my head. Fear took over. I was going to die. I heard a shot. Dolph fell to the ground. Kim stood there with her gun pointed at him. I have the best girlfriend ever.

After we got the guys free, they started asking Kim and I a million questions. "Guys, we'll explain everything later, but right now we have to get out of here," I told them. We led them down the hallway back outside to where we were supposed to meet Agent 34.

We started explaining everything that had happened in the past week to the guys. We had almost gotten them caught up on our story when Agent 34 came running up. "Did everything go according to plan?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. The helicopter should be here to pick us up any minute."

As if on cue, a helicopter appeared on the horizon. Then I heard a bang. I felt a pain in my chest. I looked down and saw blood everywhere. Then I blacked out.

A/N- Sorry this is so short. I really needed to update


	11. Chapter 11

Spyfall: What Could Have Happened Part Eleven

A/N- So after this chapter there's only one left. I already have it typed and I will post it tomorrow.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Kim's POV

I saw the helicopter descending towards the ground when I heard a bang behind me. I turned to see Jack laying on the ground. A few hundred feet away stood a man, one of Dolph's soldiers, with a rifle. I froze when reality hit me. Jack was shot. I took my gun and shot the man. He fell to the ground and ran over to Jack, crying. I knelt down beside him.

He was alive but unconscious. The next hours were a blur. Getting on the helicopter. Going to the hospital. Jack being rushed away into operation. Me being left in the waiting room. The guys tried to talk to me, but I couldn't focus on anything they had to say. Jack could be dying.

It seemed like a decade passes before a doctor came into the waiting room. "Jack Brewer," he stated. "He's with us," Rudy said. "You can go see Jack now. I am sorry to tell you this but Jack was shot very near his heart. He could have died instantly. There is still a good chance he won't make it."

I walked to Jack's room in a daze. When I finally arrived I turned to face the guys. "I want to go in and see him alone first," I told them. They nodded in understanding and I entered. I walked over to Jack's bed and knelt down next to him. Then I cried. I cried harder than I ever had before.

Jack's POV

I heard crying. And my chest felt like it was on fire. I opened my eyes. "Kim, what are you crying about?" I asked. "JACK! You're not dead!" "No. I'm not," I said confused. Then Kim jumped up and started making out with me. I was still confused but I wasn't complaining. Eventually, we pulled away for air.

"I need to go get the doctor," Kim said. "No," I told her. "I just want to talk to you for a few minutes," I said as I patted the spot next to me on the bed. She sat down next to me and I put arm around her. "So when can I get out of here?" I asked. "Everyone thought you were going to die. You're not going anywhere for a while," she responded.

"Besides, why are you in such a hurry to leave?" "Well we haven't exactly had the best of luck in this country, and I'm kind of getting homesick," I told her. "Yeah me too," Kim said. "What are you going to do when we get back to Seaford," she asked. "We still need to go on our first date," I told her.

"Yeah, I completely forgot it," she said smiling. Just then the guys came in. "We though we heard Jack's voice," Rudy said. Then they say that I was awake. "You're alive!" Jerry screamed. Then a doctor walked in. "What! We just pulled a bullet out of your heart. You shouldn't be alive let alone awake!" he yelled. Is everyone really this surprised that I'm awake?

A/N- So one more chapter then we're done with this story. Please excuse grammar mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

Spyfall: What Could Have Happened; the Epilouge

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Kim's POV

Jack was dead. I couldn't believe it. He had been recovering so well. Everything had happened at once. First he lost consciousness. Then the doctors began to run in. But there was nothing they could do. I watched Jack die. Then I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could.

I woke up in a dark room screaming. I was in bed "Kim! What's wrong?" Jack asked me. "Nothing, I just had a nightmare." "Is it the one where I died?" "Yeah," I replied sadly. Jack put his arms around me. It had been five years since the incident in Hakmakistan. Jack and I were twenty now. We had been married since we were eighteen.

For all five years the same nightmare had been haunting me. Jack was the only one who knew about it. He was the only one who could help me with it. I touched my face and felt the scar that the knife had caused all those years ago. The scar was barely visible now, but it was still there. A painful reminder of those horrible times. But those time weren't all bad, they brought me closer to Jack.

After he was shot, Jack was forced to give up karate. He hated it, but the doctor said he had to until he was completely healed. Two years ago he had finally gotten back into karate. Taking three years of had been hard for him, but he was making up for lost time. He is now a fifth degree black belt and has pretty much taken over the dojo from Rudy.

I looked at the clock at my nightstand and saw that it was 2:00. "Jack, you can go back to sleep if you want. I'll be okay." "No. I'm staying up until you go back to sleep." "Fine," I said. Half an hour later, I was still awake. "Jack, are you still up?" "Yeah," I heard from beside me. "Jack, there's something I was going to tell you tomorrow, but since we're both awake I want to get it out now," I said nervously. "Sure Kim. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

A/N- So this is the end of Spyfall: What Could Have Happened. This story has been fun to write and I hope you guys liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read this. Well, I only have one more thing to say. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

-rhinosareawesome19


	13. Chapter 13

Spyfall: What Could Have Happened; the Epilouge, Part Two

A/N- So today I got a review saying that I should tell Jack's reaction to Kim being pregnant. Then I looked back in the reviews and saw that someone else had also suggested that I should write another chapter. So I thought, why not? So this is what I came up with.

Recommendation- Reread he last chapter. I mean, it's been like over a month and a half since I posted it.

Shoutouts- 88Madison88 and Loveable52, the ones whose reviews I mentioned above.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin It.

Jack's POV

"I'm pregnant," Kim announced.

I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father! Yes! This is the best day of my life! On second thought, this isn't the best day of my life. There were several days better than this one.

The day I married Kim. The day I got engaged to Kim. The day we finally left Hakmakistan. The day I didn't die from being shot. The day Kim and I said we loved each other, which was also the same day Kim didn't die from the assassination attempt. The day I met Kim and the gang.

Wow. All of those days involved Kim. My life would be pretty boring without her. Anyway, the whole time I was caught up in my thoughts Kim was trying to talk to me.

"Jack! Jack, are you okay?" Kim sounded worried. My silence was probably freaking her out. Suddenly, I pulled Kim close to me and started kissing her. It took her a few seconds, but she kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Kim, I'm so excited. I can't wait for them to be born." Kim smiled back at me and said, "We need to think of names." "Okay. I'll think of boy names and you think of girl names." Kim nodded and we spent the next few minutes thinking of names.

"I like the name Ethan," I said. "I like it too. What do you think about Peyton for a girl's name?" "It's great," I told Kim.

nine months later

For the first time ever I was holding my son Ethan in my arms. He had just been born less then an hour ago. I looked over at Kim. She laying in the hospital bed, holding our daughter Peyton. That's right, Kim and I had twins!

Ethan looks so much like Kim, and Peyton looks alot like me. The chances are that Kim and I are going to have more kids later, but right now our family is perfect.

Five years ago in this same hospital, Kim almost died and I told her that I was in love with her. Today we're here with our two, beautiful children. The road from then to now was hard, but it was also, without a doubt, worth it.

A/N- This turned out way better than I thought it would. I'm really glad I wrote this now. Now I am definetly done with this story.

-rhinosareawesome19


End file.
